


What's it Going to Be?

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Series: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes... [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe a dash of drama, Mpreg, Pregnancy, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: "Can you please just pick something, mi amor," Rafael pleaded as he looked back at the growing line behind them and back towards his husband. "I'm pretty sure we've got half of New York City waiting in line behind us."Sonny hummed noncommittally around the small tasting spoon in his mouth before he sighed and turned back to the counter where one of the gelato parlor's employees stood looking torn between annoyed and understanding as the NYPD detective rubbed at the growing bump on his stomach."I can't decide on one," Sonny whined, spoon in hand as he gestured to the case of gelato in front of them.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	What's it Going to Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Well hello, back so soon it seems!!
> 
> I am here for my dear dear friend Kat, @soul_writerr, to hopefully motivate and inspire her to finish her school work. 
> 
> I am also here to inspire myself and return to a verse that I have so much love for still to this day. 
> 
> So think of this as part 2.5 in the series, just something short and sweet to get back into the swing of things 🤞🏽
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

**16 Weeks**

"Can you  _ please _ just pick something, mi amor," Rafael pleaded as he looked back at the growing line behind them and back towards his husband. "I'm pretty sure we've got half of New York City waiting in line behind us." 

Sonny hummed noncommittally around the small tasting spoon in his mouth before he sighed and turned back to the counter where one of the gelato parlor's employees stood looking torn between annoyed and understanding as the NYPD detective rubbed at the growing bump on his stomach. 

"I can't decide on one," Sonny whined, spoon in hand as he gestured to the case of gelato in front of them. "This place has the  _ best  _ gelato around but their custard is just as good and if you want to ask-" 

A chorus of loud coughs behind the couple made Rafael's shoulders tense as he attempted to speed his husband's decision-making process along. "Do you have some options you like better than others...?" He prompted, one hand rested on Sonny's hip and the other on his wallet so they would be ready to pay and make a run for it before an angry mob attacked them. 

"The pistachio is  _ really  _ good but they also have a tiramisu that's to die for," Sonny started, spoon pointed at each flavor as he spoke, "but I've had the panna cotta before and it's seriously - and I mean  _ seriously _ \- so good. Oh and I've had a taste of -"

"We'll take a scoop of each of those, in separate cups, and a scoop of your hazelnut mocha for me," Rafael managed around Sonny's rambling, card in hand and ready to give to the cashier. 

Sonny looked appalled at Rafael's sudden interruption, blue eyes wide as he watched the worker carefully prepare their sweet treats. "Hey now, I know I'm pregnant and Lucia still thinks I need to gain more weight but that doesn't mean I can - or  _ should _ \- eat three scoops of gelato! Have you ever heard of gestational diabetes? 'Cause it's a thing." 

"I am well aware, cariño," Rafael said fondly, lowering his voice so only his husband would be able to hear as they paid and left the store, each carrying two cups of gelato as they made their way to Central Park to find a shady bench to enjoy the afternoon, "but you couldn't make a decision and I, for one, could feel the hatred burning into my suit jacket from the people behind us. So, I improvised."

"I'm not mad," Sonny clarified, already deep into the cup of pistachio gelato as they found a spot and sat, their bodies pressed close to one another. "Alls I'm saying is that you shouldn't be giving into everything I want just because I want it, Rafa, or I'm never going to be able to get back into the field after the baby." 

Rafael nodded but didn't say anything as he sucked lightly on the end of his spoon. In reality, it wouldn't upset him if Sonny didn't return to the field after he had the baby. He was fearful of losing Sonny and having to raise their child on his own. But he'd seen how Amanda had handled it so far, and with Liv's overprotectiveness as a captain, he had no doubt Sonny would be in safe hands when he returned. 

Still didn't mean he had to like it though. 

"Want a taste? I think you'd like this one," Sonny offered, pulling Rafael from his thoughts with a spoon full of the tiramisu gelato. "It's basically coffee and cake. Your favorite." 

Rafael couldn't help but laugh as he nodded in agreement, mouth open and waiting as he stared at his husband quizzically when he didn’t move. "...Sonny?" 

Sonny's eyes were wide with shock, recognition, fear, and anger swirling through pools of blue as he lowered his spoon and cleared his throat. "Samuel."

" _ Samuel _ ?" Rafael repeated clearly insulted by the name itself, unable to turn around and see the man for himself before Samuel spoke. 

"Wow, Dom, it's only been - what a week - and you already look.... _ so _ much bigger," Samuel said in lieu of a greeting, making it a point to gesture to the four cups between the couple. "I guess I see why, though...are you trying to gain the weight with him in solidarity, Rafael?"

"Back off, Sam," Sonny snapped, his mood souring almost immediately at the sight of his ex. "Didn't we make it clear that we were happy never seeing your face again?"

Samual chuckled and shrugged, hands now shoved deep into his pants pockets. "It's a free country, besides," he murmured, "how was I supposed to know you'd be visiting Central Park _ today _ of all days? Things can just...happen. I think there is a word for it - oh right, fate."

"And as fate would have it," Rafael cut in quickly, leaving no room for discussion from either party, "we happen to be leaving. Let's go, cariño."

The couple stood with cups in hand, ready to find a car service to take them back to the comfort of their apartment. But not before Samuel got the last word. 

"Don't forget  _ who _ made you, Dominick," Samuel called, lips pulled into a sneer in contrast to the friendly wave he offered. "You'll realize it soon enough."

Rafael and Sonny continued to walk, gelato cups now empty and tossed into a nearby trash can as they made their way to the street. 

As soon as they were out of sight of the other man, Sonny's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "You'd think in NYC there'd be enough people to never see him again..."

"We'll keep our guard up, and we've got the best of the boys, and girls, in blue if we need backup," Rafael promised, bending down enough to place a barely-there kiss over Sonny's stomach as a car came to a stop along the curb in front of them. "Don't stress, mi amor, let's go home and you can pick a movie for us to watch."

Sonny smiled and ducked into the car, hand outstretched to tug Rafael in with him before the car pulled out into traffic. "Okay so we can watch "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days" - or oh, what about "10 things I hate about You", that's just a classic. Or, if we're really talking about classics, what about "The Godfather"? Oh oh - or what about we marathon “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings”? After all, you don't have court for a few days. Maybe we can also try that recipe from my Nonna's cookbook Ma gave me, or a couple - maybe have everyone over for dinner? Shit, I think I forgot something - lemme see...." 

And Rafael, blessed with patience he hadn't known before, only chuckled and nodded along to his husband's indecisive rambles. After all, it was a small price to pay for all of the wonderful things Sonny had brought into his life.


End file.
